


Joint

by Megatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, M/M, Mech Preg, Pre-Earth Transformers, Pre-War, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatron/pseuds/Megatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternal fight of Optimus Prime and Megatron continues as it always has, but a mech named Quintus is a relic of a time before Cybertron's war and fall.  Memories are brought from this mech, but will they be enough to end the war itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint

“What about Dexus?  It seems a bit dated but maybe we could add something to it.” The silver plated mech scrolled quickly down the text illuminated on the glowing datapad he held, a bit frantic in his searching.

The room was dim, lighted only by the glow of large mech’s datapad and the few shop and bar signs that flickered outside in the street. Their bright colors reflected off the silver gladiator’s plating giving him a colorful outline in the dark.  From beside him a darker, more agile and less worn hand reached to touch his forearm that he had set on his propped knee.

“Megatronus, please, we can discuss names later.  Right now you need to recharge.”  The voice was soft, laced with exhaustion from the day, subtly pleading its partner to join them in rest.  Primus knew they both needed it.

“Dexus Pax, maybe.  There’s also Nexus though.”  Megatronus mused to himself with a slight grin, enjoying the thought of his kin possessing it’s carrier’s surname, not catching his partner’s words.  A digit of his free servo tapped at his chin lightly.  “What do you think, Orion?”

“Megatronus,” the voice replied, now expressing more impatience with it’s partner.

Megatronus caught the tone, he lowered the datapad and looked over at his partner who was hidden in the darkness of his large frame’s shadow.  “It’s just another rally tomorrow.  I’ve given speeches under worse circumstances than lack of recharge.  This is more important to me in the long run, anyway.”

Orion shifted, rolling to his side and hoisting himself up onto his arm.  A flash of red from one of the crass clubs illuminated his silver faceplate framed within its blue helm, emphasizing his look of confusion.

Megatronus reraised the datapad and continued scrolling through the text that displayed a variety of names ranging from present favorites to those found in long past text.  “It’s one rally, Orion.” Megatronus began.  “I’ll be there a few groons then leave and have another rally in a few cycles.  They come and go.  Speeches change but the message stays the same.”  Megatronus set the datapad down beside him and turned back to his partner.  “The rallies will cease after we’ve wiped the corruption out of the council, but this-” Megatronus pressed a built servo against Orion’s chestplate where he could feel the quiet whir of fans and a the soft static of his spark. “-this will be there after all of that.  We’ll be in politics for maybe even a vorn but our sparkling is forever.”

Megatronus’ optics glowed brightly, their blue hue full of happiness and hope.  Orion felt his spark jump with Megatronus’ words, as it usually did, but this time with the light flutter of the smaller spark growing off his.  The sparkling already loved its sire’s words and Orion smiled.

The two had found out the news of their kin after visiting Orion’s friend Ratchet, whom was a medic, to investigate painful strains Orion had been feeling in his chassis.  Ratchet had muttered some words of bewilderment when he discovered the fragile orb nestled close to Orion’s spark.  Orion was, of course, overjoyed with the news but his friend was unenthusiastic in knowing the sparkling’s sire was Megatronus.  However, Ratchet had held in his words as Orion rambled endlessly about the joy and happiness of being blessed with such a thing that could further strengthen the bond and love he and Megatronus possessed.

_“This sparkling is what joins us.”_  Orion had whispered, optics offlined as his digits traced the seams of his chestplate.

Now, in the quiet of the night, Megatronus still buzzed with excitement over the news and had gone on for days about plans for preparing a safe heaven for his first born.  Now his focus moved from the color of the sparkling’s room to the name it would be given upon arrival.

Orion’s servo reached out and cupped his partner’s faceplate gently.  “I understand your enthusiasm, but you still need your rest as much as anyone else.”

Megatronus leaned forward, touching his dermas to Orion’s before he could continue.  His servo, which had been firmly planted on Orion’s chestplate, grazed one of Orion’s audial fins and traveled down his side until it found it’s usual place right above the hip plate.  The touch sent a buzzing feeling throughout Orion’s body and he remembered how the nights when he and Megatronus bonded went.  Quiet.  Soft.  A showing of gentleness Orion would’ve never expected a gladiator like Megatronus to possess in the berth.  Then again, with Orion, Megatronus showed vulnerability; he spoke of fears and nightmares and the ache of his spark.  It was the trust Orion would’ve never believed he could obtain when he first heard of Megatronus.  Yet here was Orion, the carrier to Megatronus’ sparkling and political partner to the uprising and oncoming revolution that awaited Cybertron.

Megatronus’ dermas parted Orion’s after a few short kliks.  “Fine, fine,” he muttered defeated, “I’ll recharge.”  Megatronus laid down onto his back and raised an arm, inviting Orion to come curl against his frame.  The archivist quickly scooted into the nook between Megatronus’ chestplate and arm.  His digits softly scraped at the plating of Megatronus’ chest, tracing the dents and scratches the gladiator had retained from earlier fights.

Orion peered up to look at his partner whom was glancing over at the datapad set by the berth.  “I like Quintus.”  Megatronus quietly muttered.

“Like the Prime?”  Orion questioned tiredly.

“Yes,” Megatronus answered. “He created life with his relic and I feel our sparkling will do the same for Cybertron when it’s time comes.”

Orion chuckled.  “You have such high expectations for it already.”  
“Not expectations,” Megatronus replied defensively. “They’re hopes.  Our sparkling can be anything; a doctor, a politician, a law enforcer, even a teacher.  Whatever they set their mind to they’ll accomplish it.  Whatever our sparkling does it’ll change Cybertron.  It’ll bring life to Cybertron.”  Megatronus smiled again, offlining his optics and preparing for recharge.

There was silence.  Orion’s stare focused on Megatronus’ chestplate as his digits traced and gently dipped into another dent in the plating.

“I like Quintus too.” Orion finally replied.

“I’m glad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter than anticipated but I was centered on the dialogue as an opener to the story. The next chapter will have a lot more actually happening.


End file.
